Classes
There are 3 classes from which you can choose when you start the game, each favoring a somewhat different approach and playstyle. In the Mindgames Expansion, 2 new classes become available. As of update 1.1.5, they can both be played on Easy difficulty by default. In the Gold Expansion, 3 (+1 secret) new classes become available. In the Pilgrim Expansion, 1 new class becomes available. In the Juggernaut Expansion, 1 new class becomes available. In the Necromancer Expansion, 1 new class becomes available. General information Within each class article, you will find an introduction which gives a general idea of what playing that class is like. They are guidelines to pick a class you will enjoy, and follow if you find yourself a bit lost. While each class favors a certain playstyle, it is often altered by the loot you can or can't find. While a Marine sometimes needs to get clever and an Engineer may have to assault a room full of Security Bots, you will succeed more often than not by being faithful to that default playstyle. Class properties These are perks or modifiers which are class-specific. *Each class have their own XP Gained 'modifier. The Engineer levels the fastest, closely followed by the Scout and Psion. The Marine & Ranger need to clear whole floors of all monsters to keep up, generally. *Each class regenerates '''Psi Points '''at a different pace. You can tell the exact number by resting. This number is doubled on Easy, but receives increasing penalties as you turn the difficulty up. *Each time you level, your class becomes a tidbit better at avoiding non-melee attacks. For the Scout, this perk is doubled. General class tips You'll find below a few tips which more or less apply to all classes and can be very helpful in the initial few floors. * For classes which gain 6+ skill points every level, spending 2 points on one skill is ''sometimes not a bad idea, although it should be avoided when possible. Also, just because you can "auto-learn" Skills to 45 doesn't mean you should always wait for 45 before investing. See Durability explained. * In general, you should always make an effort to avoid overkill and use weapons, if you don't need to. Figure out efficient combos with your starting equipment and you'll preserve it longer, '''e.g. 1 pistol attack, 1 blade (or knife) hit and one punch attack for X or Y creature, such as a Shadow Bat. *It can be advantageous to bank Stat points, or at least have a plan when spending them. Many encounters can happen that make you desire some extra Finesse over Might, vice versa, or some more Brains. The same goes with skill points, although you always want to spend most of those. *Some rooms are just not worth clearing. Think carefully about the health, durability and ammo cost you are about to pay, and what it's likely to gain you. This is usually particularly true with the Engineer, Psion and Scout, who can't always afford to do full floor clears before moving on. *Casting a Psionic comes with a tiny Food cost of ~1, as well as the standard Psi point cost. *On the other hand Psionic skills level up through use all the way to 100, so, untill you have maxed them, using them frequently is a better idea. Liir for example can bring some of his psionic skills to 100 without ever puting a point into them just by frequent use. The food cost of 1 per cast isn't such a big concern. Class articles #Scout #Engineer #Marine #Psion (Mindgames) #Tarka Ranger (Mindgames) #Warrior (Gold) #Seeker (Gold) #Striker (Gold) #Secret Character (Gold) #Shepherd (The Pilgrim) #Mercenary (Juggernaut) #Lich (Necromancer) #Medic (Healer) Know something we don't ? There is a section for higher-difficulty tips in each article. If you've beaten the game on Hard or above in Mindgames, you are welcome to edit the proper section of each articles with some survival tips. If your tussle with the game dates back to the Original game, please leave a comment here or in the articles before editing. Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Basics Category:Classes